(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage dispenser for providing a purchaser with a cup in which a beverage is filled.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
This kind of a beverage dispenser contains beverage generating devices including a cup carrier, a water cleaner, a hot-water generator, material storehouses, a coffee extractor, an ice maker, an agitator and so on. The beverage dispenser generates a beverage by a predetermined procedure and provides a purchaser with a cup in which the beverage is filled based on money dropped in and selection of the beverage.
A conventional beverage dispenser has a cup mount provided an inside of a cup port and places the cup in which the beverage is filled on the cup mount. Therefore, the purchaser needs to put a hand in the cup port and take out the cup after manually opening the door or automatically opening the door.
A height position of the cup port is predetermined based on average height. Therefore, it happens that the cup gets hooked on an edge of the cup port and the beverage in the cup gets spilt in the case where the purchaser shorter or taller than the average height puts a hand in the cup port and takes out the cup.